The Final Testament To Ryan Blademonk
}} '- At 0722 Hrs, January 1, 2012.... the EITC Secretary of Defense found a letter mysteriously outside his doorstep. He was pleasently surprised to find it was from the EITC Marshall of Land Defense, Ryan Blademonk. However, his joy soon turned to sorrow after reading the letter. He was in such shock that he refused the letter, but it eventually drove him to insanity. The new man in the ever so important position was killed over his mental conditions, and now walks unaware to others in the afterlife. The letter was confiscated from the man's clothes and was reportedly burned, but the EITC REALLY stored the letter away, until it was stolen yesterday by Spanish bandits in the Delta Empire. It has now been released to the public as the Final Testament to the long missing EITC Lord.' To Whom It May Concern, After nearly a month away from the EITC, I feel it safe to update all my allies and enemies on my current status. I will take the liberty to reveal my position to anyone who dares to come after me, I am in one of the biggest, and safest cities in the biggest port I've ever seen. I am in London England. I have left the Caribbean because I have been seeking to reconsile with my family that I lost contact with almost 12 years ago. Luck has been in my favor, as I have tracked down my first wife, Victoria. I have also tracked down my two, now teenage children Maria, and Charles. Lastly I tracked down my mother. In case you have not heard my story of how I joined to the EITC, I was forced to kill my father over a complicated matter. Anyways, my mother has remarried, and she told me a huge secret that I didn't even know before I left home 19 years ago. I have two sisters, each powerful gypsies that lived in the Caribbean unbeknownst to me during all the time I was there, to watch over me. Now that I have returned home, they practice rituals to keep our whole family safe, including mine. My new father, and I have gotten to know each other, as there is now a great deal of respect between the two of us. He told me that long ago, he was a Captain in the EITC 904th Naval Fleet. We exchanged war stories, and (as expected), I had much more to tell. '' ''Among the escapades of the battle for the Throne, the struggles with civil war, and political deception, I thought back over the last 13 years. I thought of my initiation, my training, my rise to Lordship, my spy missions that jepordized my Lordship, my loss of Lordship, then my climb ALL THE WAY BACK UP to the top with my fellow Lords, and good friends Maxamillion Beckett, Jeremiah Garland, Andrew Mallace, Samuel Redbeard, Johnathan O'Rielly, and Johnathan Goldtimbers. Although we had some rocky times, I will always remember how we were loyal to one another through thick and thin. '' ''Also, I will never forget some of my most prestiegious colleagues. Such as Eric Machawk. He was my most loyal soldier, and my no doubt second in command. Although it may have not seemed like it, I was very fond of Eric because he was hard-headed, yet smart at the same time. I could always count on him for anything I needed. Also, My estemed Partner Sven Daggersteel will always be in my memories. We started off as enemies, but bonded over saving the life of Lord O'Rielly. We later ran the ever-so-important EITC Department of Warfare. Who better to lead than a Five Star General, and Five Star Admiral? We definately shifted the war, and brought the Paradox to a close. Although the Delta Empire rose shortly after, Pears will never be as strong as he was then, and knowing that makes me more settle around the Spanish traders here in England. I feel it fit to close this letter with news, and two requests. First, the news. Due to the fact that I now have a family to support, a new job with trading markers in the port, and no official reason to return to the Bloody, Dirty, War-Torn Caribbean islands, I would like to officially announce my retirement from the EITC. I have served their military for 13 years and will always (no mattter how much they deny it) be in the back of the enemies minds as a hidden terror. I have done my job. As many of my friends knew, I only wanted peace in the Caribbean, and now that the longest war in history has finally come to a neutral close, I pray that it stays that way. '' ''Finally, if there is anyone out there who has enough duty to honor my final two requests in the EITC, here they are Request One: I would like to request that my position of power as a Marshall will be handed off to my good friend Eric Machawk. I want him to defend our lands the best he can, and I also want him to fix everything that he has to with Sven. The two have been fighting like babies for years, and I want them to reconsile so that they may fulfil they're duties with all possible significance. Request Two: I would also like to request that all people who hold some sort of grudge over me please accept a sincere apology from me for whatever I have done to anger them. I decided that if I was going to retire, I would like to have cleared the air with all my enemies so I could have a clean slate. Know however, that I am aware that not all of my enemies will accept this apology, and if they do not want to, that is their choice, but it would be very disrespectful to a now EITC veteran. On a final Closing note, I believe I have covered everything I need to in this letter, but should you want to give this letter a mood change, I would advise you not to waste your time looking for me in the crowded London Streets. Instead work things out with an anger management therapist. To Summarize, I am sory for any problems I caused, I thank my friends and fellow Lords for their companionship, and I thank King John Breasly for acting as a father figure to me and guiding me through my very colorful campaign. I wish the EITC the best of luck in all it's future endevors, and may we all prosper. GOD BLESS THE BLACK AND WHITE ''-Lord/Marshall Ryan Corneilious Lemiuex Blademonk-'' ﻿'' ''﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Wills